


Staycation

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Romance, Sonny & Alex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Alex stay home and enjoy each other's company for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staycation

Sonny fiddled with his keys and found the right one. He pushed the key into the lock and turned. Alex texted him a few minutes ago that she was ready. Although she insisted that their staycation was going to remain sex free, he still half hoped "ready" meant something of a sexual nature. 

She was in the kitchen when he walked through the door. "Hey! Get comfy!"

She grinned from around the door way. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on yoga pants and glasses but Sonny was just as attracted as he normally was. He staked out a corner of the couch and waited for her. He wasn't really sure what he in for. They had a pretty familiar path they followed from eating something, pretending it was just a date and then getting naked. There were occasional variations: location, time of day and it wasn't as if they didn't ever talk, it was just mostly not talking. The staycation made him equal parts nervous and excited. 

"Hi." She grinned and handed him a cup of coffee. She set a box of donuts down on the table. 

He smiled back. "Morning."

"I was kinda hoping you'd be wearing the t-shirt and boxers again." She smirked as she folded her legs across from him. 

He was wearing sweatpants and his academy t-shirt, it wasn't a navy blue suit but it still brought out the blue of his eyes just the same. "Didn't know you were into my skinny legs, Al?"

"I'm into your skinny body, Sonny."

"That doesn't even sound like a compliment." He rolled his eyes. 

"You'll just have to believe me when I say it is." She sipped her coffee. 

"So, how was seeing your mom the other day?" He asked. 

She shrugged as she sipped. "She was pretty focused on Walt."

"So no questions about me?" He smiled. 

"Well..." She blushed slightly. "Walt brought it up."

"Of course he did. He's obsessed with us!" Sonny added. 

"He's a weirdo. But he told mom that I had a 'new cop friend'."

Sonny laughed. "How'd she react? Favorably?"

"She said and I quote 'cops are trouble!'" She giggled. "And then told me about the son of somebody my zaidie used to know."

"Your what?"

"My zaidie!" She repeated. "Grampa!" She corrected when she realized Sonny didn't have a zaidie. 

"Yiddish is weird language, Al" 

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. My it was my zaidie's patient's son or something and he's a doctor..."

"Well isn't that your thing." He motioned with his fingers. "Doctors?"

She made a face. "He's a pediatrist."

"Oh so you like doctors but only if it's sexy medicine like pediatrics." He mocked. 

"Shut up!" She picked a piece off her donut and threw it at him. 

"And now you're wasting good sweets!" He tried to retrieve it from where it fell in the couch. 

"I don't need my mom to set me up with a Jew doctor, I already gotta man." She smiled. 

Sonny grinned and winked at her. "Yeah ya do."

Alex laughed as he came over to her side of the couch tackling her. 

She cried in protest, "Sonny you're going to spill my coffee! Stop!"

He bit at her shoulder and neck. She finally got her mug on the table after spilling a considerable amount. 

"Thanks Sonny!" She smirked. 

"Sorry." He kissed her cheek. "I can't help it."

"You can't help biting me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, touching you." He grinned. 

"Okay stop!" She pulled herself from under him and into a sitting position. 

"What? C'mon Al..." He got up too. "The fight is over and I look adorable!"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're not wrong, but this is supposed to be about spending time together."

"What could bring us more together than the no pants dance?" He urged. 

She looked over at him. "The no pants dance? You're such a dork!"

He grinned. "You love it!"

"Mmm," she grabbed his chin and kissed him. "You know what I mean! We never do that whole talk all night thing or picnics in the park or-"

"Watchin' the boats on the river or walkin' down the Brooklyn Bridge." He added. "I didn't know you did romance, Princess." He nudged her shoulder. 

"I don't do relationships, I can do romance." She nudged him back. "And besides you never asked."

"So coffee and sweatpants is romance?" He asked. 

"Coffee, sweats, netflix binges, scrabble, and blanket forts!" She explained, pointing to the pile of blankets and pillows she piled on the armchair and the board games on the dining table a few feet beyond. 

"Aren't these great?" She got up to pick up the board games. "My mom had all our old games: Yahtzee, Trouble, Walt and I played Dream Date when we were up there. Perfect rainy day activities!"

"Seriously? What are we...8?" He smirked. 

"No, I plan on kicking your ass with words that no 8 year old should know." She grinned devilishly. 

"Okay, but I don't fuck around when it comes to blanket forts. Go big or go home" He smiled that adorable grin that made his eyes bunch up. 

"I got all kinds of junk food too." She nodded. 

At that second her phone began ringing on the table. 

"Oh fuck, the dreaded phone call!" Sonny ran his hands through his hair. 

"No! No no no!" She repeated until she picked up. "Hello?...hey Hope...I'm using vacation today...no! I obviously needed the day off...well I'm sorry about your cat, but I'm not working today...never mind what I'm-" 

She looked at Sonny and rolled her eyes. 

"I'm sorry Hope, it's not happening!" She shook her head. "I promised my BOYFRIEND," she emphasized the word, "...I'd spend the day with him. So I'm kinda busy...alright bye."

"Whoa!" He exclaimed when she put her phone down. "You have a boyfriend? When were you gonna tell me?"

She smirked. "Get those blankets! It's fort time!"  
****  
"I have all the worst letters right now!" Sonny yelled. "X and K?!"

"C'mon take your turn!" Alex said impatiently. 

The microwave buzzed from the kitchen. She got up to grab their snack as Sonny continued to agonize over the board. He finally put some letters down to form KNOTS. 

She came back with a plate she hastily put down. "Hot," she murmured. She looked at the board. "Uh uh, you can't do that."

"Knots is a word!" He insisted. 

"Yeah but leafs isn't." She shook her head and checked the temp on the food. 

He glanced at what she brought over. "Well that's not food! What is that?"

She picked it up and took a slow bite, it was still hot. "It's a frozen burrito!" She answered through a mouth full of hot food. 

He made a face. "That's not food."

She swallowed. "It's perfectly fine food."

"How can you eat that?! Don't you know you are what you eat, Al?" He smirked, picking up his burrito and staring at it. 

"Damn straight. I'm a fucking Hot Pocket" She grinned and took another bite.

"How doesn't this food kill you?" He made a face at the taste. 

"Because the only other stuff I eat is raw vegetables and fruit. Balance is key, my dear Italian pastry" She winked at him. "I also run around an urban ER for 48 hours a week, so..."

He rolled his eyes. "Well leafs is a word!"

"It's leaves, Sonny."

"And what do I do with a book? I leaf through it!" He explained. 

"That doesn't have an S." She argued. 

"I leaf, she, he leafs through the book." He corrected. "Lawyered!"

She stuck out her tongue. "I hate playing this game with you."

"You picked it, sore loser." He made a face. "And you used clavicle which I'm still not sure you made up or not."

She rolled her eyes. "Sonny your clavicle is right here." She reached out and touched his collarbone. 

"Oh." He reddened a bit. "What about my pectoral?"

"Your chest muscle?" She put her palm on his chest. 

"And uh, where's my umbilical region?" 

"Your belly button." She slid her hand down 'til it rested on his abdomen. 

"Mmm." He grinned. 

"Sonny!" She tore her hand away. "Is this turning you on?"

"Let's play a different game." He grinned again. "Doctor."

"Sonny!" She whined. 

"C'mon I didn't even get to ask where my gluteus maximus is." He wiggled his eyebrow. "It'll be educational. We lay down and you touch me and I touch you and you tell me what I'm touching."

"You're something else." She smiled and shook her head. 

"We won't have sex." He added. "Just cuddling. C'mon!"

He got up and went to crawl inside the fort they had built an hour ago beside the couch. Alex reluctantly followed. Inside the darkened tent made of sheets was every pillow in her apartment along with comforters spread on the floor. It was just large enough for Sonny to stretch all the way out and for Alex to lie beside him. He did just that and she crawled in next to him.

"This fort is great." He mused, his arm snaking around her and his hand landing on her hip. 

"Yeah, you never wanted to be an architect?" She smiled. 

"No. This is just one of my skills." He gave her hip a squeeze. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a chef."

"Really? That's so cute!" She turned to look at him. 

"I just thought if your job was making food you got to eat all the stuff you wanted." He explained. 

"You're just a little fat kid inside Sonny." She smiled wide and poked his belly. "Rectus Abdominus."

"That's what it's called! Rectus abdominus." He repeated as he poked hers. "What about you, what was your dream job as a kid?"

"I dunno, I kinda wanted to be a nurse." She shrugged. 

"Boring! You didn't want to be an astronaut or something?" He asked. 

"Oh well I also wanted to own a nightclub." She laughed. 

"What?" He burst into laughter. "Why?"

"I don't know. Henry and I were going to buy a night club when we we're grown ups and all the cool people would go there."

"This is the most un-Alex thing you ever told me."

"We were really into it for a long time. All the bands we liked would come through there." She remembered. "And we be rich because we assumed night club owners were really rich."

"What was it called? I know you had a name!" He laughed.

"Sparkle." She laughed as she said it. "I forgot about all of this. I have to tell Henry." 

"You and your brother were gonna grow up and own a night club called Sparkle? How old were you?"

"I dunno, maybe 9 or 10, when we first thought of it, but we talked about it for a few years. And I was still gonna be a nurse, but also own a nightclub until it was successful then I would just run the nightclub with my rock star husband." She explained. 

"And who was your rock star husband?" Sonny asked smiling. 

"Julian Casablancas from the Strokes. But I would've left him for Justin Timberlake."

"You would leave me for Justin too, huh?" He asked.

She thought a minute. "No probably not. I'd cheat on you though."

He just widened his eyes at her. "Well at least you're honest."

"There are definitely hot celebrities you would bang if given the chance." She reasoned. "Let's see...I bet you're into ScarJo!"

"She's not bad." He smiled. "Aunt Becky though..."

"From Full House? Oh there's definitely a teenage fantasy there." She grinned. 

He shrugged. "She's pretty."

"Pretty!" She gasped. "Or...p-p-p-pretty." She mimed jerking off. 

"So graphic, Al." He made a face. 

"Oh Becky!" She moaned. 

"Stop it!" He rolled his eyes. "Or at least tell me the body parts..."

"I think you know your penis, the glans, the scrotum-"

"You're supposed to touch them when you name them." He looked in her eyes. 

She narrowed her eyes and put her hand inside his pants. He tensed with surprise not expecting her to actually do it. 

"Penis," she started again, running her fingers along it. "The glans...the scrotum..."

"Alex!" He shut his eyes and moaned. 

"This is barely sexy. Boys are so easy." She smirked as she removed her hand. 

"Oh so if I..." He turned and reached his hand into her pants. "Do this...?"

She bit her lip. "Oh go on...tell me my anatomy."

"You tell me." He moved his hand down. 

"The mons..."

Lower his fingers moved. 

"The vulva...labia..." She tried to keep composed. "The, the vagina...."

He smiled as he moved his fingers.

"Hey, not fair!" She glared at him but fought with her rising arousal. 

He just smirked and drug his fingers up along her folds and stopped again. "I know this one."

"Nope." She used her own hand to guide his fingers to just the right spot. "There. That's that clitoris."

"Well," he suddenly blushed. "It's a funny angle and..."

"No you do fine baby." She assured him. 

"Oh do I?" He rubbed her gently. 

She squirmed. "Sonny c'mon this isn't the game."

"What game?" He murmured and began kissing her neck while he dipped his fingers lower again. "Should I stop? It feels like you like it..."

"I do..." She couldn't not moan. "But..."

"But what?" He kept stroking her. "This isn't sex. This is foreplay. There's not a rule against this."

"Smart ass...Mmm!" She moaned and gave in to his touches. 

"Ya like that?" 

She giggled. 

"Al, seriously?" He slowed. "What are you laughing at?"

"No not you." She comforted. "It's just...I feel like I'm in high school in somebody's basement."

He sighed.

"Wait, what? You don't have to stop."

"You ruined the moment!" He sighed. "I don't wanna know about you in high school in somebody's basement."

"Oh c'mon little Alex was cute." She grinned. "I woulda come over to your basement if I knew ya then."

He looked over with a look that read 'No'.

"You never felt anybody up when your parents weren't home?" She wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Maybe..." He relented. "But I just don't...I don't want details about your sex life prior to me."

"Oh okay..." She rolled her eyes. "You're so jealous."

"And you're not?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay. I'm sorry. I want to know about high school Sonny!" She smiled. "Did you have a high school sweetheart that conveniently left the picture so you could meet me 10 years later?"

He laughed. "I did actually. Her name was Sam, she was a year ahead of me but she used to come into the pizza place I worked at every weekend with the other band geeks."

"You dated a band geek and worked at a pizza place!" She grinned. "Aww I can picture you. Skinny, like really skinny or wait, were you like baby fat?"

He smirked. "I was a little baby fat but I was a string bean when I hit senior year. Terrible hair, terrible skin, ugh."

"So what was she like?" She asked. 

"Sam? She was sweet...long dark hair, brown eyes, she would pick me up after work and we'd play video games in her garage." He looked wistful. "I dunno, first love I guess."

"Did you have sex with her?" Alex asked offhandedly playing with the hem of her shirt. 

"Yeah. She was my first. We dated a whole year and made it the summer after junior year." He explained. "She went with me to see a college in Utica and we stayed in a hotel. It...ya know it wasn't great or anything but...it was...nice."

Alex bit her lip. "Wow. That sounds romantic."

"Well then she got into a school out of state and she moved and we broke up." He grimaced. "I'm still Facebook friends with her, though. She's married, lives in Denver, has 3 boys."

Alex remained quiet. He poked her nose. "You gonna tell me all about how you were wild in high school?"

"No." She started. "I wasn't at all. I kinda had a boyfriend, I mean, not a steady one. My friend Pete."

"Pete huh? What's Pete like?" He asked shifting to get comfortable on the floor. 

"Pete was the best!" She smiled, remembering. "He was so funny. I mean he dated a lot of girls in high school and I was, sort of a tomboy, he lived a block over we were friends from like 7th grade on. That's when my mom refused to move and we stayed on Long Island."

"Was he your boyfriend or not?"

"I mean, sort of. He was my best friend. It was high school, it doesn't count." She explained. "He taught me about basketball and I got really into the Knicks. We like kissed and held hands, stupid high school stuff but he always had real girlfriends. When we got a little older we...experimented."

"Was he your first?" Sony asked. 

"Oh no!" She shook her head. "I didn't have sex 'til college. Pete enlisted after high school. I got really mad at him and I wouldn't talk to him. I don't even- I dunno what happened to him."

"You were in love with him!" Sonny said. 

"With Pete?" She shook her head. "No!"

"You were in love with him and he broke your heart! This makes so much sense, Al!" He was almost excited, he finally cracked the case. 

"I wasn't in love with him!" She insisted. "Didn't you hear? He wasn't even my boyfriend!"

"You said he dated a lot of girls but you were his best friend and he messed around with you, then joined the military...some little girl hanging out with her male best friend and he sees her as a 'friend' and not a girl? That's like a movie plot!"

"I wasn't a little girl."

"Alex you were what? From the ages of 13 to 17? Hung out with this guy? Grew up with him? You kissed him?"

"First kiss." She blushed. 

"Uh huh!" He nodded. "Bet he practiced on you too? Was it his basement? What a little bastard."

"It wasn't like that!" She insisted. "I wanted him to."

"Okay." He backed off. "But he WAS your first love. Even if he liked you too he didn't treat you right."

"Oh how do you know. Maybe Sam was awful too!" She crossed her arms. 

"Why are you so hurt?" He asked, but then thought the better of arguing with her. "I'm sure he was great. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're telling me all this stuff."

"Pete was kinda great." She sighed. "But that's not love..." She shook her head and contemplated for a minute. "It wasn't love."

Sonny frowned. "No sex 'til college? That's kinda surprising, right?"

"Not really, did you not hear the story of my brother throwing up on a vagina. Plus Henry was not nice to anyone even remotely interested in me. But I went upstate to college and sowed my oats." She smirked. "My first was my RA, Mike. Mike was so cute."

"Alright I don't need details!"

"But I needed details about you and the band girl's special time?" She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't explicit. He was really nice to me. I was homesick..."

"Nice..." He rolled his eyes. 

"Hey just because it wasn't my high school first love bullshit doesn't mean it was some unspecial crappy experience." She defended herself. "I had a big crush on him an-"

"Well, wasn't he older than you?"

"He was still in college. He didn't take advantage of me...it was romantic. Ya know as romantic as a dorm room gets."

"Well...?"

"Jesus Sonny would you stop. He was like this short chubby nerdy guy. He wasn't a cool dick. He like worked at the library." 

"What?" He looked surprised. 

"I have dated dicks, but it never lasted long because they were dicks." She answered. "My first time wasn't like that though. It was just, ya know awkward. Then I realized guys liked me and that it was kind of easy to hook up. So I did."

"Apparently." He rolled his eyes. 

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" She asked. "What do you think of me? Do you think I'm this big slut or something?"

"I didn't say you were...I don't think you're a slut, Al." He sighed. 

"You act like that." She looked away. "Or like I'm one of your victims."

"I just don't think very many guys were very nice to you." He explained. 

She looked back at him. "That's sweet but I'm fine. Everything I've done I wanted and they didn't work for good reasons. No one hurt me. If anything I've left a string of broken hearts."

He smirked. "Well thats comforting."

"Maybe you'll break the chain?" She smiled and turned to bury herself into his side. "You're making a good case."

He grinned again and wrapped his arms around her. "Wow, all this emotional growth, Al. You gettin sleepy?"

She smiled with her eyes closed, face still pressed to his side. Outside thunder and lightening crashed as the summer storm rolled in. Sonny shivered. 

"Is that scary?" Alex giggled. 

"It surprised me." He shot back. 

"Oh okay." She murmured. "Let's put on a movie, then we don't have to move from this spot."

"Good plan." He rolled onto her as he reached for the remote he tucked under the table. The top of the fort was anchored by the tv screen so they could watch from inside. 

"What'dya wanna watch?" He asked flipping on the tv. 

"Anything." She murmured. 

"Okay, so Crime Story!" He started searching for it. 

"Sonny you always say it's awful but you've seen every episode." She argued. 

"It's not that bad!" He argued. "And Walt got me into it. Netflix has the early seasons, sweet!"

She laughed. "You and Walt are like besties now. Shame you hate him staying here."

The familiar theme music started and Sonny sighed. "I don't hate him. Walt's cool actually. I told you. I just wanna hang out with you like this more often. Isn't it nice?"

"Sure, but this is a unicorn." She added. "We have to figure out how to do it without special arrangements."

"You mean like people in relationships do?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Shut up and watch your stories."

"Oh this is a good one!" He said excitedly. "You think it's the dad, but she was actually adopted and it was her birth mom."

"Will you be telling me the plot of every episode?" She shifted to look at the screen.

He laughed. "This is what people in relationships do, Al. Get used to it."

"I will." She replied, just above a whisper.


End file.
